His Pale Blue Eyes
by DarkFallenAngel123
Summary: Jemima suffers in silence, untill a certain new tom comes to the junkyard. Jemima/OC. Rated because I have a twisted mind *innocent smile*


His Pale Blue Eyes

Chapter One ~ Just Like You

Everyone thought she was hapy with her life, she was pretty, she was imaginative, she was creative but she was also depressed. Every moment of her life seemed worthless, she suffered silently, secretly slitting herself with her claws, secretly hating herself. But why? Why would someone so beautiful and inteligent be so wounded? Was it the secret rejection from her Mother? Was it the scorn coming from her so called 'friend's' mouths? Was it the eye rolling that came from the adults? Or maybe it was all these reasons. When one is surrounded by rejection, scorn and eye rolling, they become depressed, their life seems worthless, they begin to doubt their reason to live, they begin to silently scream. Others let the weep silently, for they have no idea how much they're suffering. But finally one day, she saw a light, he came to the junkyard. He was beautiful, his pure white fur, the tortured expression on his face, and she felt a spark of hope. He gave her brief glances, the looks were full of understanding, she began to feel happier, the tom's name was Whisper, he had everyone in the junkyard captivated with his beauty.

One day, Jemima bounded over to her friends, she was still unhappy, but now the spark of hope kept her going, she was almost back to normal. Victoria gave a smile and then nodded to the others,

"Yeah, I think I might try..." she said, smiling her perfect smile. Jemima cocked her head to the side,

"Try what?" she asked, Victoria turned to Jemima, she smiled excitedly at her,

"Ask Whisper to the ball" she said, nodding her head proudly.

"Oh," Jemima's face fell, unable to hide her disapointment,

"What?" she snapped, Jemima shrugged,

"He doesn't seem your type, thats all" she replied, giving a shrug. Victoria scoffed,

"Well, we're both white, we both have the same eye colour" Jemima sighed, trust Victoria to judge appearances first.

"Think how perfect your kit's would be!" Etcetera gushed, Jemima took a breath and counted to ten,

"Well, neither are you are full on white," she said, "You have traces of grey and tan and he has black around his eyes and on his ears..." her voice tailed away as she saw the death glare coming from Victoria,

Why d'you care so much anyway Jemima?" she asked, tossing her head, Jemima shuffled her feet. Victoria laughed cruelly,

"Don't tell me! You like Whisper?" Jemima's face grew hot and she looked down, her ears sunk down to her head.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, Jem, but I don't think Whisper has time for kit's like _you_" Victoria exclaimed, half of the junkyard was now looking at Jemima. With tears streaming down her cheeks, Jemima ran back to the den she shared with her Mother, Demeter's ears pricked at the sound of crying as Jemima entered, she turned to her daughter,

"Whats wrong, love?" she asked, her face concerned, Jemima cried and began to tell her mother the previous ongoings, Demeter rolled her eyes,

"Jemima, hon, you really need to stop getting so emotional over these things" Jemima's heart fell, she had wished that Demeter had shown atleast a bit of sympathy this time. Demeter hesitated for a moment and then shrunk down to Jemima's level, her eyes boring into hers,

"Jem', d'you like Whisper?" Jemima shrugged, Demeter's lip trembled, she began reach out towards for Jemima but stopped in her tracks, she firmly placed her arms by her sides and looked away, her lip trembled more and her body quaked,

"Don't, Jemima, he's nothing but trouble, all toms are, you'll get hurt." Demeter turned back to her daughter, her emerald eyes now wide open, and brimming with unmistakable tears, Jemima nodded, and placed a faint and fake smile upon her lips.

"I'm going to go back outside..." Jemima muttered, Demeter gave a slight nod,

"Be back before it gets dark," she said, getting up and turning away from her daughter. Nodding, Jemima made her way outside, she wasn't going to go back over to Victoria and Etcetera, instead she trotted outside, head held high, making sure not to give the others the satisfaction of knowing they hurt her. She lay on the car and carved her name into the peeling paint, she began to sing a few words under her breath,

"I could be mean,

I could be angry,

You know I could be just like you.

I could be fake,

I could be stupid,

You know I could be just like you."

She began to grit her teeth, still uttering the words,

"You though you were there to guide me,

You were only in my way,

You're wrong if you think I'll be just like you..."

Someone's warm breath tickled Jemima's face as Whisper leant over her, he gave a faint smile as her cheeks felt hot.

"Come with me."

**(A/N: OH MY GOD! IT'S ALIVE! Sorry I haven't been writing very much, writer's block sucks. I promise I **_**will**_** update my other stories and continue to update this one. I'm pretty happy with this, I've introduced my smexy OC as well. Oh and if I upset any Vicky fans, sorry.)**


End file.
